The Lost Magician
by CanwejustTALKaboutbooks
Summary: Sometimes, war is unavoidable. When Sadie feels a power surge in Chicago, the Nome investigates. Amos makes older initiates go to high school where they meet 4 strange couples who favors orange t shirts. After a monster attack, the world's fate is in the hands of these certain warriors who are destined to be enemies. Will they be able to fight the evil and save the lost? A trilogy.
1. Bast makes us go to high school

**Carter. **

"Are you sure?

"Yes, I'm sure. Something powerful is in Chicago! Something so powerful that it can take over the world. Something that might be more powerful than US."

But no matter how certain Sadie sounded, I was still not convinced. I mean, Chicago? There isn't even a Nome there. But Sadie's instincts were normally right. Well, except for the time she set Brooklyn on fire. And when she exploded our library door. And when she- (okay, okay. I'll stop. I get it. Just stop hitting me!) But otherwise, her instincts were good. (notice the sarca- OWW! I thought we agreed, no hitting!)

So, here we are now in Chicago. Yippee. And, of course, Uncle Amos wouldn't have us skipping school, so he found a "nice" school named SOEGY. I know, right? SOEGY. Well, to be honest, it wasn't the real name, but it was nicknamed that because of the school's name. School of Exeptianally Gifted Youngsters. We rented 5 floors of the biggest appartment we could find, what with all our initiates running around, and tried to act like we belonged. Yeah, we did a bad job.

**Sorry for the lack of action. It'll come soon in the 4th chapter or so.**


	2. I meet a guy named Percy

**Sadie. **

First day of school. SIGH.

Who even invented school? Because I'd like to punch him on the nose. I am quite good at punching people on the nose. I supposed I've had a lot of practice, with my brother being an idiot. (Now who's hitting? Hmm, brother dear?) But anyhow, i walked to high school with our older initiates. Bast was keeping the anklebiters at home. Good thing, because by now, Shelby probebly created a rainbow unicorn named "Sprinkles." Shudder.

I saw a kid, about 17, walk over to me, abandoning his group of 7 friens, including him. He had wind blown black hair, sea green eyes, and was lean and muscular.

"Hey, are you new?

"Yeah, just moved here from Long island." The lie startled me. I had not even anticipated it. I was getting better at this.

"Oh really?" He seemed guinenly curious. "What part"

"Umm... Richmond hill...?" Okay, so maybe not as good as I thought. But hey, Toronto has some okay shopping centres.

He frowned slightly, but he smiled again. Maybe I imagined it? "I've never heard a Richmond hill on Long Island." He says cautiously. "Are you sure you're from there?"

I will not lie. I could easily have said that I ws kidding, or pretend to have made a mistake, but instead I said "Mmm yeah. Sure."

He frowned again. "If you say so. Well, see you later-" he looked at me expectantly. I realized what he was waiting for.

"Sadie."

"Well, see you later Sadie." With that he walked away.

When the bell rang, I hurried to get to English on time, and chose a seat close to the door. I started pulling out my pencil when the guy I met walked in. With him was a strikingly beautiful girl who looked a little bit like me, except she was older, taller, had starteling gray eyes, and her hair was lighter and she had no purple highlights. It was obvious that they were a couple, but I had a feeling that they were best friends before and love each other to death. As they passed, I heard parts of their whispered conversation.

"Are you sure, Percy?" "Yeah, Annabeth. Her name was Sadie and she's powerful."

**Hope you liked it.**


	3. Lunchtime is evil

**Sadie.**

It was lunchtime before I saw the boy named Percy again.

Me, Carter, Walt and Zia we're looking for a place to sit. Everybody already had a place to sit, and our initiates were no exceptions. Julian was making girls swoon over him with his "dashing looks, charming personality, and strong arms." We scanned over the room and saw Percy waving at us from his table.

"Hey," he said to us, then turned around to his friends. There were five others and Annabeth. "This is the new girl, Sadie. Hey, did you notice that a lot of new people came to school today?"

"So, anyways," I said, anxious to change the subject. "As Percy said, I'm Sadie, that idiot over there is my brother, Carter," He whipped his head around and stared at me, and it didn't take a blind person to see that it was taking all his willpower to restrain himself from turning me in to a fruit bat. Undeterred, I went on. "And this is Carter's girlfriend, Zia, and my boyfriend Walt. Great, rainbows and unicorns for everyone.

Percy looked at me suspiciously. "How did you know my name?

"I heard people call you that, earlier." He relaxed a bit, but still had a firm set to his jaw. Boys, they can be soooo stupid some times.

(Yes, Carter, I meant you too. I don't care if I hurt your feelings, just let me continue my story!)

"I'm Piper." She smiled. Piper was really pretty, and had eyes that kept on changing colours- is that even possible?- and choppy brown hair that was braided down her shoulder. "And this is Jason." She said, and leaned against him. I could tell right away that they were a couple. They were younger than Percy and Annabeth, and about 15/16. Jason was an inch taller than Percy, had blond hair, and a scar down his lip, about an inch long.

"And we're Frank and Hazel." A tall, buff guy said. He was also about Jason and Piper's age, while Hazel was more my age. 13? 14? Hazel had the most unnatural gold eyes that should have unsettled me, but instead, they were warm and comforting. I liked her right away. "And this is Leo." Hazel gestured to the scrawny guy who was making a miniature ship that was flying. His hands were constantly moving, and he couldn't stop tapping. He was also Frank's age, and looked like an Latino elf. He grinned and flashed a peace sign at me, then went back to being ADHD.

"So how are you liking school?" Piper asked.

"It's okay, I guess." And it was true. "I still prefer watching tv at home though,"

Piper laughed. "What class do you have next?

"History."

Piper looked wistful. "I wish I had history, they always teach Egypt first though, and I prefer Greece and Rome, but it's really fun.

"Wait, they teach Egypt first?" I was over joyed. I will have to make a call to an old friend during an Egyptian test.

"Yes. Do you know about it?" Annabeth looked dreamy, like she would start bursting random facts about Egypt. I thought _Great, we have another know-it-all over here. Gag me._

I was about to answer when an explosion happened in the hall way.

**yay, Cliffy. I like cliff hangers. this isn't a big one, but there'll be a bigger one soon.**


	4. I don't think I like my life

**Carter.**

Percy and the others jumped up.

"Oh, gee. Look at the time. Gotta go!" They ran out the door together.

"What do you think was that?" Zia breaks the awkward silence first.

"I don't know what's up with them," I said, nodding towards the door, "but that sounded like a monster attack. Should we follow them?"

Sadie nodded. Her hands crept up, only to disappear, then reappear with her staff and wand. She was bouncing in her chair with excitement. She had not blow up something in a long time. And by a long time, I mean this morning. "Let's go!"

We were right. There was a huge snake (really? Snake? AGAIN?) and it was spewing acid everywhere. On it's side were Egyptian hieroglyphs for a protective reverse spell.

"Oh Gods of Egypt."

Annabeth turned around as if she just noticed us. Then again, she probebly did. A giant snake tends to distract people. Even magical people. (Sadie just called me Captain Obvious. Gee, thanks Sadie. Hey- why are you saying "you're welcome"? Whaa- I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!) Annabeth had to yell so that we could hear her. "It's not what do you think! Please don't freak out and scream!"

Sadie snorted. "Girl, do I LOOK like I'm freaking out right now? And I think I know exactly what's happening. Ugly Snakey here wants to kill us!) She smiled sadistically, like nothing can brighten up her day more than killing a giant snake.

"Okay," Annabeth admitted. "It's exactly what you think, but still- it's not what you think."

Sadie was about to say a snarky comeback when I saw someone charging at the snake.

"NO! PERCY, STOP!"

I was too late.

He stabbed the monster in the belly, and the glyphs flared. I saw Percy double over, groaning. Clutching his stomach, he collapsed. His hands crimson with blood. Annabeth screamed and started to run towards him. At that moment, I knew what was going to happen. When they were together, the snake would charge and kill them both with one strike. The rest of us would be too shocked and/or grieving to protect ourselves. The plan was simple, but it would work.

I did the first thing that came to my seriously messed up mind.

I reached into the Duat and grabbed the inch long piece of twine. I threw it and yelled _TAS!_

The twine wrapped itself around Annabeth, growing longer and thicker as it did. Within seconds, Annabeth was wrapped p like a Christmas present. The other- people...- like Percy and Annabeth were seconds away from attacking. I used the seconds wisely.

"Jaz, heal Percy. Sadie, cast a slow spell on him. That will at least slow down the blood flow. Then try to get that reversal spell off the over grown rat snake over here. Julian, Walt and Felix, help me destroy it. The rest of you, keep our- friends- out of trouble. BE BRAVE." I bellowed the last part to make sure that everyone heard it, and then we set off to work. I took out a cell phone and texted Bast -monster hurry- and then rolle to the right to avoid getting hit by acid.

Between Jaz and Sadie, they were able to keep Percy alive. That's when things got wrong.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel and Frank were fighting back. I had dragged Annabeth over to the corner and said _N'dah._ Protect. She would be safe for now, at least. I also put a boundary spellto make sure that no matter what she tried, she couldn't wiggle her way to Percy. This left me both mentally and Physically exhausted. I was never good at words of power, and I had a tiring day, although I couldn't imagine what Felix felt like, though. He was really smart, so he had skipped 5 grades to come to high school with us. Poor boy. Jason was summoning lightning bolts and trying to fly his way out. Maybe he was following the path of Shu? Although, I can't say that I was thrilled about the lightning. Last time, it hadn't gone so well. Kwai had almost killed me.

Piper was brainwashing our initiates to fight with each other, causing chaos and mayhem. Hazel was throwing- were those rubies?- at us, while Frank was shapeshifting in to animals. Leo was throwing fire balls and let out an excited whoop when he hit Zia with a massive one, but it died down when he saw Zia walk out of it, completely unharmed. It took all my willpower to restrain myself from smirking. When one of his fireballs hit one of Felix's penguins and Felix started sobbing, Zia sent a fire wall around him, and a hieroglyph burned in the center. _Dro-wah._

Since when did she have THAT power?

Sadly, it left Zia unconscious, and I had to take her over to Jaz and Sadie, who was bandaging one of our initiates who had gotter a broken finger from a ruby. I didn't want to leave the battle, but I would never forgive my self if Zia had gotten hurt in this battle, and Walt, Julian and Felix were doing fine.

I checked myself for injuries. I had a dislocated shoulder, and some gashes. Some deep enough to need stitches, but otherwise, was fine. I had gotten far better off then some other of our magicians, as a girl's hair was singed. I would have to buy her a wig later on. Otherwise she'd sue me. And Felix was getting stooped with exhaustion. He was only nine, after all. I had to help him.

Too late, I realized that I was too distracted from my own thoughts to see the snake's plan.

He striked, and six of us fell. Me, Piper, Jason, Felix, Hazel and Julian. Jaz looked at me with a look so full of hopelessness and despair, I understood her fears. In fact, they were about to be the future. She couldn't get to us in time, and there was only Walt to hold back the snake.

We were going to die.

Then I heard a voice in my head. _Carter._

Gods, I knew that voice. I hadn't heard that voice since we defeated Apophis. Gotta say, for once, he had great timing.

Horus was back.

I don't know how, but he was. Then the gears startedv clicking in my head without me knowing about it.

There was a way to save us all.

If Horus was back, then why not Isis? And if Sadie had enough energy for one more spell...

"Sadie..." I could barely even hear my own voice. It was that quiet. I thought she didn't hear it. I lost hope...

But then she turned around, and I could feel my eyes stinging from opening them too wide from fear. I probebly looked pathetic, but at that moment I didn't care. Our lives depended on it. And I know she heard Isis. She just had to.

She understood. She glanced at Walt and yelled "Walt, guard me!"

Walt grinned. "Always."

She relaxed and closed her eyes. I saw Walt fighting furiously to keep her safe, and he fought brave, but soon, he would've been overwhelmed. Sadie began her spell.

Her muscles stopped tensing, and tried to find the calm in the chaos. The Egypt in the sea. Then she said one word. the one word that we're betting our lives on.

**_Ma'at._**

It glowed gold in front of her. Getting brighter and brighter until it felt like I was looking at a minature sun. Then it exploded. The snake quickly followed. I felt my wounds begin to close and Chaos retreating for a while. I grinned at Sadie but she was already on the ground. I rushed over to her.

"Sadie!" She had no heart beat. And when I'd just lost hope that she was alive, She fluttered her eyes.

"Hey, bro. How 'bout some water?"

I hugged her and said "That was much longer than two minutes."

I was about to get her water when i heard noise.

**BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.**

I did not want to find out what that was.

Unfortunately, I didn't have much of a choice.

I looked out the window, and I would be lying if I said that I was scared.

Just when my day couldn't get worse, it did.

I heard Horus in my head. _Be Brave._

But I think it's impossible for **_anyone_**to be brave in a situation like that.

There was an army of a thousand monsters marching towards us.

**Did I mention about my love for cliffys? I think I can do better on them, though. I'll work on it. ㈳2**


	5. I REALLY hate my life

**Hi guys! So I decided that I was going to be mean, and not post another chapter until I got at lest ten reviews. It can be from the same person, but if it's a different one every time, I'll double update that day. Mwah ha ha! I'm so evil. And one of the guests asked who's gonna get lost. I'm not telling you. Patience, my dear. Patience. If I tell you now, you're not going to finish reading, are you? But hint, it's completely from my imagination. It was never mentioned before in Rick Riordan's books. It's not much of an hint, but what can I say? I like to keep my readers on their toes. You'll never figure it out, NEVER! *evil witch cackle***

Percy.

So I wanted to start off saying that I've never done this before, so if this getAs s totally messed up, BLAME CARTER. (Gee, thanks Sadie. See, your SISTER likes me! HEY! C'mon, Annabeth. Well I WAS getting back to the story when you RUDELY interrupted me! Well, how can I tell the story if I shut up? FINE!)

Sorry. Yeah, I'm back now. So when we (alright, they) defeated the monster, 2things were going on my head: are they enemies? And _OWW..._ It hurts. Why does it have to hurt so much? (OWW! Annabeth... Do you want to get tied up again? Because I'm sure that Sadie would LOVE to tie you up.)

As soon as Annabeth could stand, Sadie pointed this long wooden pole at her, and placed the tip by her neck. I had a feeling that if she made a mistake, it wasn't going to rain cupcakes and cookies (blue of course) at us. Or even Iris' cupcake simulations.

"Who are you?" Her eyes had fire inside them. I wondered if she was related to Leo.

Annabeth repeated Sadie's question back to her.

"Guys, this isn't really the time." I glanced worriedly at the monster army.

Sadie, being Sadie replied, "This is a perfect time! Now who are you and where are you from?" She snarled. Her eyes were burning a hole through my head. I wouldn't be surprised if a laser beams hooted out. Carter tried to calm her down, but Sadie just said "We don't know if they'll kill us when we turn our backs on them!"

Annabeth, being Wise Girl shot back "Well, if we do kill you, it'll be for a good reason, like tying me up!"

Sadie seemed unfazed, which is quite an accomplishment, because if looks can kill, the whole building would have exploded by now. She laughed. "You IDIOT. My brother just saved your life! And Percy's and your friends' and ours too. He was actually SMART and realized Snakey's plan! Once you two were together, the snake could easily kill you guys together. The rest of us would be too shocked to defend ourselves, making us easy targets. Even if YOU don't want to live, don't be selfish. No use taking us all down with you." Only then did I notice her laugh was humourless and tinged with bitter. Well, more of drenched.

Annabeth started turning red, and I knew that she was gonna start talking more creatively. I heard Carter sigh. He was getting exasperated. Apparently we were going to have to be the mature ones."Okay, how about we calm down a little-a lot. Walt, can you please do one of two things? Whether do a quiet spell on Sadie, or gag her. Your choice."

Walt grinned mischievously. "Sure thing, Carter!" He flicked his hand up and a gag-was that mummy linen?- flew up and tied itself around Sadie's head. Carefully placed so that she can still breathe through her nose. Forget what I said abouth Annabeth's death glare. Sadie's eyes has gone to Tartarus and back.

I laughed in delight. "Dude, that's awesome! Can you do that to Annabeth?"

She glared daggers at me. Not as vicious as Sadie's, but still enough to make someone who hasn't met her melt into a puddle of seawater.

"Fine, no gag. Happy?"

"Very, Seaweed Brain, very happy."

I sighed. "So back to the matter at hand. So who are you?" I have to admit, I was scared of the possibility that they were monsters. There were like 50 of them, and 7 of us. And there were more coming here right now. Also, they were powerful. I had a feeling that they could kill us just as easily as we could kill them. If that makes any sense. There was even a chance that they could beat us. (Shut up, Carter, you can't beat us. You're too much of a wussy for your girlfriend and sister.)

"I think we all know," Carter glared at each of us pointedly, daring us to defy him. "That neither of our... groups... can defeat the monsters by themselves. So how about we kill each other AFTER we kill the uglies, if they don't kill us first. Deal?"

We all looked at each other. "Deal."

The others agreed too, except for Sadie, who was unable to speak. Sadie's eyes were blazing more (if that was possible) when Carter snapped his fingers and the rope Annabath was entangled in shrank into a piece of twine, an inch dropped it, but it never hit the ground. It disappeared in thin air, and I think all 7 of us had our mouths open. Walt removed the gag, and Sadie used creative vocabulary to curse her brother and Walt.

"Sadie?" Carter looked scared. He was as pale as a ghost, which he might become one soon if we don't work together and Sadie attacks. "Can we kill the monsters before you kill me?"

Sadie grumbled, then lit up when she realized that she could kill things. She reminded me of Coach Hedge. "Yay!" She started skipping towards the door like Mary Poppins. "Ha-did spell time!" I did not even want to know what that was.

Sadly, Annabeth did.

Before I could stop her, she asked in the most distrusting voice she can manage. "What's a Ha-di spell?"

Sadie grinned like a madman and spotted a tree out the window. She yelled "Ha-di!" And the tree exploded. Annabeth's mouth was open from shock in an "O". Sadie had a smug grin on her face.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side." Sadie turned around and said to me, "Who says you already haven't?"

I did not think about that.

I was saved from the response when the monsters reached the school. I was almost happy when the striked.

Carter yelled "Magicians, ATTACK!"

Everybody charged.

**So this was more of a filler chapter, and if can't say I like it very much, but I need a lot of energy for the next chapter. Right now I'm eating lots and lots of sugar and drinking lots and lots of coffee (decaf because I'm only 12) to get as hyper as possible. Don't worry, by lots of coffee, I mean like a sip every like five hours. I say like a lot. Like at least like 100 times a day. It's like totally weird.**

**peace out, Sarah.**


	6. My Friends (or enemies) are insane

**even though I only got 6 reviews, as one of them is mine, I decided to be nice and upload it. This time, I'll take it easy on you. 3 reviews. That's it. The next chapter you'll find the "lost" magician. But you may be surprised at what the plot REALLY is.**

**Ringmaster 18. That's a good idea. I might use that sometime.**

**Stephen. Thanks! I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**anonymous guest people stuff... Look above.**

**Silverwing123. You're the reason why I posted the first chapter! Thanks for your support.**

**bye!㈳2㈳2㈳2**

**Percy.**

Things went wrong almost immediately.

As soon as we stepped outside the school, the ground trembled with massive earthquakes, as chaos rippled like waves of water under the earth. We all staggered and fell except for Sadie, Carter, Zia and Walt. They didn't seem to have too much trouble, and just stumbled a bit. Sadie was being a moron by exploding everything in sight, (Yes, I know it's fun. I exploded a mountain once, but did you HAVE to?) And Carter was in a chicken man. (yes you were! It was not a hawk, it was a chicken!) and was littering the poor playground with monster dust. Zia were throwing intense fireballs- big enough to compete with Leo's- and Walt was merely touching every monster that came his way. They exploded into dust. They were, no doubt, really powerful.

But it wasn't enough.

As good as they were, they could not seem to kill specific monsters. Yes, they could kill three headed snakes (these guys do seem to love their snakes,) and these serpent-leopard creatures, but they could not turn Hydras, Minatours and Empousai to dust. Those were all Greek monsters. I have never heard of the others before.

_Greek, they aren't Greek..._

At that moment, I was really getting worried about my sanity. _Ehh, I'm already crazy._

"Frank and Jason, fly Hazel, Piper and Leo and kill the monsters. Don't try to kill the ones you don't know. They're not greek monsters. We can't kill those. Piper, counter attack those Empousai. Use charmspeak. Hazel, swallow them up. The rest, you know what to do. Don't touch the ground unless you want to die. They," I nodded towards the fight. "can only kill the monsters that aren't Greek. They need our help."

Hazel looked at me with her lumiscent gold eyes. "What about you and Annabeth? How will you get over there?"

I looked at the exploded sewer that Sadie exploded just for fun. "Water."

_I'm just a line break. Ignore me... You ignored me right? You meanie. Ignoring is rude._

I summoned the water to form into a solid-ish layer above the ground, and Annabeth and I ran on it. Now that we joined the fight, and the other "people" have begun to find other ways to fight, there were less monsters, but plenty more. We had to do something. Fast. We were losing, and until reinforcements came, we were in big trouble. We needed a plan.

Then I saw the leader. He looked like Elvis Presly gone wrong. I realized with the few braincells that I had, that if he was defeated, the monsters would retreat. So I made a beeline towards him.

Too late, too late.

Sadie was between me and Elvis, and charged at him. Fully understanding how we could win the war.

But too late.

Elvis had sensed our presence and more monsters came our way. Of course, I destroyed them, but I scored a huge cut on my back, and had to stop before rejoining the fight to pour water down my back. It helped, but I could still feel the blood pouring out. I tried some emergency Nectar, but it still wouldn't work. It didn't hurt as much, but the gash refused to close. I was getting dizzy. I reached over to turn off the alarm clock and go to sleep...

That's when I heard Sadie scream.

_Darn it! The clock still works!_

Sadie screamed bloody murder, (Yes, you did, Sadie. Admit it.) her voice filled with terror and pain. It felt like someone set my ears on fire, socked me in the stomach, and made me wear a lead jacket at the same time. That girl is LOUD.

The battle stopped. Even the monsters.

All of us looked around frantically for Sadie, who had somehow got lost in all the excitement. Somebody shouted "There!"

Sadie was trapped in a box. A clear box, and it's walls were growing thicker, harder, and more impossible to escape from by the second. She was becoming inaudible, and was clearly in pain. Her body was rigid and tense. Occasionally, she would have a spasm and grit her teeth. I could see from there how tightly she was closing her eyes. When she could, She would pound on the walls, only to immediately get bruises up and down her body. She took out a knife from thin air and slashed the wall in front of her. A huge gash appeared on her left cheek. It must hurt like Hades, but it wasn't deep enough to kill. Finally, she lost consciousness from the pain. I snuck a glance at Carter and saw that there were tears in his eyes. He looked so anguished that you might think that he was the one in the box. I was no child of Hades, but I could feel her life force waning, all the energy getting sucked out of her because of that stupid box.

Poor Carter.

He was watching his sister die.

Elvis grinned more sadistically than Sadie (if that is possible) and bellowed to the monsters.

"WE HAVE GOTTEN WHAT WE HAVE CAME FOR. RETREAT!" Although there was no tunnel, his ugly voice echoed in the battle field. The monsters began to go, and two of the monsters picked up the box that Sadie was crumpled in, a pool of blood forming around her.

All of us walked to Carter, who was in the middle of the battlefield. He could not stop staring at where his sister used to be, and was shaking uncontollobly. Walt was in a similar condition.

"Look, I know that was really intense," My voice cracked when I thought of arrogant, little Sadie in pain. "But we aren't going to do her a favour by standing here waiting for the next attack." He nodded, but I could tell that he only understood about half of what I was saying. A few tears escaped his eyes and were rolling down his cheeks.

Then a roar knocked down what was left of the school. I could only hope that everyone had gotten out in time. I was also hoping that this was only a bad dream. I would not have to save the world again.

_Yeah, right_. I thought, _Keep dreaming._

The drakon saved me from my anguished thoughts.

It was even bigger than the snake, At least 6 stories high, and was burning everything in sight. I knew we were dead. No miracle was going to drop out of the sky and save us. Our deaths were going to be every bit as painful as Sadie's was going to be.

But still, _not going down without a fight._

So I attacked. Everyone else seemed to understand my logic and followed. Then I noticed the pictures on the forehead and thought to myself, _why does it look so familliar?_

Then I remembered. I saw it on the snake earlier today. It made my attack happen to me. I yelled "STOP!" and I stopped right before I reached him. Unfortunately, I had captured the Drakon's attention.

It charged.

It backed me up into a corner, and I knew I was seconds away from becoming Barbecue. It breathed in, and I braced myself for death. I closed my eyes, grinded my teeth, and thought about Annabeth, And to make my death seem peaceful so she might run away. I felt the air around me getting hotter, and I waited for the final blow...

Only, it didn't come.

I was covered in monster dust, and felt waves of power rolling from a thing in front of me. I warily opened my eyes, surprised at what I found.

It was a girl, no older than 14. She had strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes, and traits of every single god and people like Sadie and Carter here. She was beautiful, enough to compete with Aphrodite herself.

She offered me her hand, and I suspiciously took it, expecting myself to explode any moment now.

"You should not have come here." Her voice was every bit as cold as her eyes. "Now you are all going to die."

**DUN DUN DUN. So I guess you figured out that Sadie got lost, but there's more to the story then that. you'll see. Next time you see the girl, She'll give you all the answers. Oh, and just so you know, Campbell isn't really my last name. It's my best friend's. We always switch them up when we're posting something on the internet, so don't freak out. Love you guys.**

**I wonder if any of you guys will figure out the second part? Hint, it has nothing to do with Sadie. Another hint, Brooklyn.**

**I'm hoping to add some Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Zarter and Sadie and Walt moments soon. I like FLUFF. P.S. does anyone know the ship name for Sadie and Walt? Salt? Wadie? And while you're at it, how about Katniss and Peeta?**


	7. That Girl Gives KILLER Death Glares

**I'm soooo sorry that I didn't update in a while. I have a terrible writer's block, and I have a busy schedule, and LOTS of homework. I don't have much time today either, so This is a filler chapter. I promise you'll find out who the girl is the next chapter. Cross my heart, hope to die. Stick a needle in my eye.**

**Books are awesome01, Thanks! The "girl" has a really important role to the story. You'll find out her name in this chapter, and who she is in the next.**

**Ringmaster01, OMG, I get like that too! I probably sounded like a 8 year old cheerleader. I get MAJOR weird attacks where I start laughing in the middle of Math (Les Maths, because I recently transferred to French Emergen. I mean seriously, one language is enough.) class and mutter "The world is MINE. I RULE! Nothing can stop me. NOTHING!" Tell me about it.**

**Kelphead2 and The Fangirl, Thanks! Katniss and Peeta had confused me for a LONG time. Which team are you on? Team Kale or Team Keeta? (courtsey of The Fangirl.)**

**P.s. tell me where you're from! Not like "I live in Fake Town in the fourth house of idunno street" stalker way, but the country. I would love to know where you're from.**

**I lub u guys. (8 year old cheerleader again... :))**

**Percy.**

I was not impressed.

I mean, who WAS this girl, barely Hazel's age, to tell ME, the all time best demigod in the world, (Sorry, Jason. Oww, Annabeth, you know it's true!) that I was going to die? It's ridiculous.

The girl introduced herself as Brooklyn.

"Wait, BROOKLYN?" Carter stopped staring at the battlefield just a moment to look at her. There was a look of shock, hiding the grief on his face.

"Yes, Brooklyn. It was my first word. It was a decent name, so My mother named me that." I had no idea why Carter's jaw dropped to the floor. His friends followed his example.

He suddenly held a wierdly bent sword, and pointed it at the young girl. "Who are you? And How do you know about Brooklyn?"

Piper tried to pull him back, along with Jaz and a strange nine year old boy and his penguins, but Carter was too strong.

It didn't matter anyway.

The sword vanished and reapeared in Brooklyn's hands. "Watch yourself, _Pharaoh._ I am infinitely more powerful than you, and can kill you easily." Her voice made it sound like Carter would be a piece of cake, even though I saw how powerful he was.

"Why don't you go ahead?" Alright, this guy was even more crazy than me.

Brooklyn stepped forward, ready to smack him when Jason stepped up. "Hold it, let's not kill each other before we even know WHAT the other is." He glared pointedly at Carter.

Carter's sword disappeared, and then came the big shock that nobody wanted. "You speak well, _brother._"

Jason's jaw dropped to Tartarus. "I am NOT your brother."

Brooklyn shrugged. "Whatever you say, _brother_. Am I right, _Uncle_?" She glared at me. Her glare was worse than Piper, Hazel, Annabeth, Zia and Sadie's combined.

"Woah, I am NO-"

Brooklyn dropped to the ground, and began to shake. Her eyes rolled back, and she was groaning in pain. Hazel, sharing a connection to this girl who was not unlike her, rushed forwards and dropped to the ground. "What's wrong with her?" She was nearly shouting from panic.

"I don't know." Jaz was at Brooklyn's other side, her hands over the girl's heart. "It's unlike anything I've ever seen before." She glanced sideways towards Julian and Walt's direction, and made me think that she HAD seen something like this before, and it was not pleasant. Beside Julian, Walt was getting pale.

Brooklyn stopped and got up. Wincing as she did. Maybe it was because she was in as much pain as Sadie was in, but all the anger melted from Carter's eyes.

"What was that?" Carter had a talent of making his voice sound demanding, while comforting at the same time. "Why were you having a seizure?"

Brooklyn sighed. She sat down on a rock that appeared out of nowhere.

"Make yourself comfortable. I have a lot to tell you."

**Can you guys guess who she is? I'm curious to see if any of you guys figure it out. And what did you do for Percy Jackson day? I know it happewned almost a month and a half ago, but still. I ate blue pancakes, cookies, cakes, brownies that I called "Ambrosia", Blueberry smoothies, and also some sprite that I called "nectar. I drew wounds on myself with washable markers, ate the "Godly" food, then erased them with a washcloth. P.s. MY BIRTHDAY IS ON THE SAME DAY AS ANNABETHS! WOO HOO! When I found out in the House of Hades, I was jumping down and yelling "ANNABETH'S BIRTHDAY IS JULY 12TH. AHHHHHHH! My neibourghs complained.**


	8. It's Story Time

**Hi guys! So alot of people have been commenting, so I decided to update.**

**So this is the chapter with the answers, just like I promised. You'll find it very interesting...**

**Meyyu, omg, thanks! Are you an anime lover too? I have a friend who's OBSESSED with it. Thanks for following me, and you're so nice.**

**Guest, I'M TELLING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU, I'M TELLING YOU! Right now...**

**Booksareawesome01, yeah, she is, and you'll figure out why.**

**Larry, you guessed right! Congrats, but there's more to the story than that...**

**Guest, Thanks! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I have a really busy schedule. Please forgive me...?**

**Smiles, Thanks! (again for like, the fifth time.) You named your account well, your reviews made me smile! You have no idea how excited I was when there was 20 reviews. I was screaming all the way to uncle Ricky's house. I did the emojis by my Ipad. If you have an apple product, go to general, find the keyboard section in General, and click on the "Add new keyboard." If you go to the "E" section, you'll find the Emojis, and add it. Then you can add emojis to any writing thing.**

**Guest, Have you heard the top teen choice award song by Demi Lovato and Cher Lloyd? I am loving it. I REALLY DON"T CARE!**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Hazel**

"It all started with my ansestors, the Egyptions." Brooklyn started. She looked defeated, and in pain. It broke my heart to see such a young girl in such a fragile state. The expression on her face made her look like glass on the verge of shattering.

"Long ago, the Egyptian Gods decided to do an experiment, to combine all the pharaohs' blood into one soul. If an enemy stole Ra's throne of fire, the soul would overthrow the evil and restore Ma'at. The soul would return the throne to it's rightful owner. The gods made it swear on it's secret name that it would not keep it for itself."

"Egyptian gods?" Leo's eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion.

Brooklyn nodded slowly and reluctantly, slowly gaining confidence and speed. "Carter can tell you." She looked at the grieving boy.

Carter spoke in a hollow voice. "Yeah, Egyptian gods are real. We are descended from Pharaohs. Walt's ancestors are Akhenaton and King Tutkahamen. Me and Sadie are decended from Narme and Ramses and-" He was interupted when Zia slapped him.

"Don't you DARE say his name! Never!" Her voice was filled with anger, hatred and just a hint of fear.

Carter went on, undettered. Tears were rolling freely down his cheeks, and I felt as if a metal fist was clenching my heart. Piper looked like she was going to start sobbing with the poor guy, and even Annabeth was softening up.

"Setne. I'm related to Setne. Oh my gods, I'm related to Setne. SADIE!"He screamed his sister's name as he bagan to shake uncontrollobly, sobs racking through his body.

I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Crying about the young girl currently being tortured right now together. Piper, Jaz, Felix and Walt joined, then even Zia. Through my tears, I saw Percy pull Annabeth close. Comforting each other while grieving. At that moment, I didn't care if they were enemies or not. I knew that I would trade places with Sadie in a heartbeat. Even if she wanted to stab me in the back.

Brooklyn was crying too. She sat silently as tears wetted her cheeks. She was cringing, and even a blind man could see the guilt in her eyes.

"It's all my fault!" She cried, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl who was obviously blaming herself. "If I had just died when I was supposed to, this would never have happened." She started choking on her own tears.

I guess that we all had been in a situation like that, when you felt like everything was your fault in the course of our lives, because all of our eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness for the little girl.

Piper walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Brooklyn didn't protest, and just leaned on the older girl.

"How is it your fault? It's that jerk who decided to torture a 13 year old, not you." Her voice sounded soothing,and I heard the tiniest bit of charmspeak in it. I wasn't sure if Piper put it there purposely or was unaware of it. Honestly, I was hoping for the latter. Any how, Brooklyn was unaffected.

"You don't understand!" She looked like she wanted to kill herself. Hatred brewing in her eyes for the body she was living in.

"When Egypt fell, the Greek gods continued the experiment. Saving the most powerful for last. They continued to have affairs with these already powerful mortals until a baby was born. She would have all the Egyptian and Greek powers. She was too powerful. More powerful than the Gods expected. She could easily defeat them without getting out of her seat.

They tried to kill her, but the Fates would not allow it. They had no choice, they would have to obey, even if it meant that the girl would accidentally kill them. So they banned her from the House of Life. She was not allowed to enter either camps. They restricted her to a city, pretending to be someone who she was not. If she was to leave, she would be killed on sight." She took a deep breath. Piper looked uneasy, and I could tell that she guessed the same thing I was thinking.

"What about the pack of the Big Three? Surely, they wouldn't have broke the oath." Percy said weakly. This was the first time I've ever seen him that way, desperately trying to believe that this wasn't true. Honestly, I couldn't blame him.

Brooklyn shook her head sadly. "They knew that the family line was too powerful, too Egyptian, that they wouldn't fulfill the prophecy."

Percy looked sick.

"They tried to kill her..." The girl started to cry again. "But they couldn't. Instead, she was sent to a place, adopted by mortals who thought she was a normal child, and try to find ways to kill herself. Life wasn't worth it anymore, but, like the previous attempts, everything didn't work. She could breathe underwater. The mist shrouded her, so a knife would pass right through. Curses would roll off her like beads of water. Nothing would work.

"She was deemed the most powerful mortal, or if she had been made one, immortal, that will ever walk the earth. But with every power, there is a great weakness. She would have an uncurable disease. She would constantly be in pain, and there is nothing anybody can do to help her. Neverthless, she is the lost hero... She is the lost magician.

"Setne captured Sadie thinking she was the girl. She is the 3rd most powerful magician in the world, excluding you know who. She also has blond hair, is 13, has blue eyes, and through and through, looks almost exactly like the girl. She was even in the same city. As you know, Setne wants to become a god. Only the most powerful magicians could make that happen, so he took Sadie, thinking that she was the girl."

She then finally looked up and met each of her eyes with her own, so much like Thalia and Jason's. Only then did I see that the edges changed colors like Piper's. Gold, brown, black, grey, and even sea green. Strawberry blond hair... Blond, Athena children were blond. Some Demeter kids had red hair. She got up, the rock immediately sinking underground as she did, and breathed in deeply. Then she said the words that we were all dreading.

"I am the lost magician."

**I'm sorry, please don't hate me. I wanted for you to know everything for a looong time, but I was only able to tell you now. Next is a Sadie chapter. I'm sure you are all curious about that, even if it's going to be super short. P.s. if anyone didn't know, I don't own Percy Jackson. Annabeth does.**

**Once again, I love you guys... (Somebody help me, I think I'm turning in to an 8 year old cheerleader permanently. My Worst Nightmare!)**


	9. Setne's a jerk

**Hey guys, so I am sooo happy. The BoO comes out tomorrow. I am jumping up and down right now. Just so you know, if I don't update soon, it's because I'm reading ? Kay.**

** 13, thanks, don't worry, I will.**

**Guest, Percy, for sure. I mean, I like Jason and all, but percy... Like yes. I don't know. Percabeth is amazing and adorable, but Salt/Sanubis is really sweet and cute too.**

**Meyyu, hahaha... My friend will kill for anime. One day, mark my words, I WILL perish... Killed by my tv remote when I refuse to watch anime on netflix for once in a life time. And, let's talk about books now, shall we?**

**Cherry, CHERRY!**

**Guest, I don't know about the first question, but I will keep on writing... Maybe. Depends on how many reviews I get. *hem hem, hint hint, hem hem, wink.***

**Max, thanks! That' same good idea! I'll put that in my idea notebook along with Sadie meets Nico.**

**P.s. This is a chart...**

**1 review (per chapter)... No update for 2 weeks.**

**2... No update for 1 1/2 weeks.**

**3... No update for 1 week.**

**4... update 5 days later.**

**5... Update 4 days later.**

**6... Update 3 days later.**

**7... Update 2 days later.**

**8... Update 1 day later.**

**9... Update that day.**

**10... double update.**

**just so that you guys know.**

**Sadie.**

Pain.

That was all I could think of, pain.

Blossoming through my body, in my chest, in my arms, in my head. A thousand white hot needles pricking my body. Getting burned alive. That's a stroll through the park, compared to this.

I want to die.

_No, _I chided myself_. You have to stay strong, for Carter, for Walt._

_But it hurts, I complained._

_I don't care. Just shut up and deal._

I went on, arguing back and forth, until I lurched to a stop. I rammed into a wall and stayed there, sobbing, willing myself to die. For the pain to be over. My injured cheek was getting cold, and I was panting. I convulsed, crumpled on the floor, wishing for death.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. Just like that, all of it, gone.

I was crying from happiness when I saw a fist, no doubt belonging to a monster, weave it's way towards me.

Then all went black.

_This line break is doing a happy dance because The Blood of Olympus is coming out tomorrow._

I woke up, lying in a jail cell, pain rippling through my body. I was too tired to even move, much less sit up. I could barely hear myself think.

I saw a sloppy mess of a meal and water in the corner. I was hungry, and even more so thirsty, but I didn't have enough energy to reach it. It was a full 2 meters away.

Two monsters came into my cell, and dragged me to a room. They shackled me in chains, and I was too weak to even protest. They finished, and left.

"Hello, Sadie Kane." A familiar ugly voice said to me.

"Setne," I gathered up my strength. "What do you want?"

He laughed. "Nothing... Except everything. but first, let's start small." He smiled cruelly. "You have something that I want, Sadie Kane. Something I want very much, indeed."

"You can't have it!" I spat at him, unsure what he's talking about. "It's mine."

He sighed like he was disappointed, although I could clearly see that this was what he wanted. An excuse to torture me. "I was afraid of that. That's why you're here. To, convince, you to do what I want you to. So, I'm gonna go now, and watch you have fun." He said gleefully, than disappeared.

A bucket full of this red, glowing liquid was poured on me, and i was on fire. It hurt like... I can't even describe it. No words can. My vision grew fuzzy, and I went limp.

Remotely, I heard Setne laugh with pure pleasure. "What about now, miss Kane? Are you still going to cause trouble?"

Too much in pain to even speak, I just nodded, my head moving about an inch.

"Then we need more!" He cried out in delight, as more liquid was thrown apron me. I was too weak to even cry out, but I was crying. Somehow the tears made it worse.

"Did you change your mind?" Setne's voice rang in my ears.

I couldn't take it anymore. I nodded.

"Good choice." He sounded disappointed, and it stopped hurting.

I was taken back to my cell, and thrown across the floor. I lied there waiting to die.

The little fight that there had been to begin with was all gone now. I decided. I truly wanted to die...

**Please don't hate me. I love Sadie too, I just had to make it really sad and painful. Please don't kill me. *flinches away*. I'm sorry, okay?**

**On that note, I'll see you guys later. Bye!**


	10. I Will KILL Setne

**I'm sorry. There really is no excuse. I have a hugely busy schedule, and I barely have any time with the computer. Because of that, this is another filler chapter. I'm sorry, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'm also going to be making a series of oneshot of PJO soon, so be sure to check that out. And one more thing, you have GOT to be kidding me. I recently found something called "traffic stats" and apparently this month I got FOUR AND A HALF FREAKING THOUSAND VIEWS, AND THERE'S ONLY THIRTY ONE REVIEWS. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! But you guys gave me hope. I'm gonna set a challenge. By Halloween, can you get me up to 50 reviews? I will love you guys forever if you do that. And did anyone read BoO? Does anyone else want to punch RR in the nose like Sadie? The day after it came out, my friends are like "what page are you on?" And I'm like "I finished it twice." And they're all like "what?" And I'm all like "how can you NOT finish a HoO book in a day?" But I was disappointed. Not enough shipping. Only action. Not enough drama or jealousy. There was absolutely NO fluff. I can't wait for foreverskysong's version though. And for the next book where the Kanes and the heroes kill Setne. That reminds me, get back to the story.**

**I love you guys.**

**Walt.**

Sadie.

I couldn't get her out of my mind. It was the only thing my brain could process. She was everywhere. Sitting on the bench over there, making fun of how pathetic we are without her. "You DO care!" She would have said, her perfect hands crossed delicately over her chest. Carter would've then told her to shut up. "How rude, Carter. That hurt me. Right here." She would draw a replica of her heart and mockingly pout until Carter told her "Wrong side, Sadie. Wrong side." My stomach still hurt from when I laughed to hard with her. I still had butterflies from the first time we kissed. I still felt a tug in my gut from when I learned that she had a crush on Anubis, but most of all, my lips still tingled from the kiss that morning.

Why did it have to be her? She was only 13, and the poor girl had already gone through so much. _Why couldn't it be me?_ I wondered, as I walked on, already falling behind the group on the way to who knows where. I wanted to kill myself. I had failed my most important task, to protect the love of my life. I was willing to beg Anubis to kill me, but he still had enough sense to know that that wouldn't do anything to help her, but still, he wasn't doing much better than I was.

Someone ran into me when I tripped. "Oww..." Carter groaned, and I turned around to look at him in his bloodshot eyes.

"Sorry." I couldn't sense anything in my voice. It was free of emotion.

I wlked on as Brooklyn told us to go faster. She said something about an Egyptian artifact, making a portal, and making it to a camp on time for a.. popsicle? Problem?  
>Prophecify? Professor? I gave up trying a long time ago. Strangely, the newcomers seemed strangely excited about the news.I sped up, then stopped completely.<p>

"I sense... death." My voice a husky whisper. Carter didn't seem to find anything wrong with this.

"You're hosting a death god." He said matter-of-factly, exactly like her.

"But this is different. Anubis is more of grave-ish. This is more like... tortured dead souls."

That caused his eyes to widen. "Where is it coming from?"

I closed my eyes and lifted my hands. I breathed in and out slowly, like I was meditating. I inhaled for the 6th time when I pinpointed it. "From there."

The shadow that I was pointing to rippled. The night black parting way to form the shape of a boy, of about 14. (A/N did I get that right?) He then solidified into what everyone would think the lord of the dead would look like. He had pitch, black hair brown eyes, was dreadfully pale, and had a silver skull ring on his index finger that reflected the moonlight. He was carrying a sword that matched his hair. The death seemed to be stronger, and I saw whisps of ghosts swirling around the boy with a strange aura of power.

And just like that, he melted back into the shadows, and I felt Sadie's presence far, far away, unlocatable, but I somehow had the feeling that the boy was on his way for a surprise.


	11. Hullo, Random Dying British Girl

**Hi! I'm sorry that I didn't update in a long time. I feel really bad. I promise that I'll update more, sooner. And I'm happy to say that my bestest, (is that even a word?) most awesome, epic friend has come to FanFiction. Her username is Kuroshitsuji II Girl and she wrote a FanFic for The Hunger Games named The Hunger Games: The Gamemaker and is working on one for Kuroshitsuji and is a HUGE otaku. She also says Kawaii WAAYYY too much and is starting to get annoying. If you know what I mean. ;) She'll probably kill me. She's the reason why I am in Hades's domain right now, but otherwise is awesome (when she dosen't want to kill you.) So yeah, check her out! (I had a strange déjà vu of Annabeth.)**

**Hey, wanna know if you're a true PJatO fan/ Percabeth fan? What's on pg. 203 of TBotL? I memorized the whole thing... (fangirl scream)**

**Hey, check out my other story, Nemesis, Heir of the Throne of Chaos.**

**Motherdrukker, I know, right? I was dreaming of poor Percy getting tortured last night. (Call me mental.) Thanks, by the way! **

**Epiknezz101, nice name! I don't think that the tons of candy I had before BoO came out helped... I love Rick Riordan, and can't wait until the Norse gods come out. Magnus CHASE! Watch me fangirl right now...**

**Guest, lol, from sadness and sympathy to smiling in no time... XD**

**3 charlotte. armstrong 13, sorry, I mentioned you in chapter 8, but it got deleted for some reason. And I have to put spaces or a comma instead of a period otherwise it'll get deleted. DO NOT TRUST TECHNOLOGY! And that's also a good idea! See guys, I get a lot of my ideas from you, so if you have any suggestions/ideas/advice, review! Ringmaster118 is why Nico is meeting Sadie, Smile is why I'm keep on writing (along with you guys too) max is why a war is more than "possible," and 3charlotte,armstrong13 is the reason why there "may" be a mix matched god or goddess. You are really nice, by the way. You along with some other's reviews really make my day! Should I make the god(dess) an enemy or a friend? I was checking your account the other day, and you have a good taste in books. I approve.**

**"Violette", hihihihihihihihi! See you on Sunday! Did I mention how much I hate swimming?**

**Violette told me this riddle on Sunday, and it's impossible. I swear. It's the Sarah's doors of death riddle or something like that. If anyone can understand it, can you PLEASE explain it to me? I'll love you forever.**

**Recommended fanfiction of the day, I highly doubt that you don't know of her, but Foreverskysong's ffs, The Blood of Olympus and Twelve Ways to Die.**

**Question of the day, What mark will Sarah get on this French/Geography presentation? If you're smart, you'd say F. Strike that, F-.**

**Okay, okay. REAL question, what is my favorite color? The person who gets it right first will be mentioned somewhere in the story. Perhaps a new camper named after you. Maybe a candy bar that Percy is obsessed with. Or who knows? The name of a complex Egyptian spell? Review what you think it is.**

**Don't forget. If you ever see a rainbow unicorn named Sprinkles, call Sadie at 519-010-1010 to return it to Shelby. The award is not getting Ha di-ed by Sadie.**

**Eat pink pickles, breathe orange oxygen, and plot purple revenge on Uncle Ricky for killing u-kno-who.**

**Nico.**

I decided. I hate shadow travelling.

They have a tendency to teleport you inside of a jail cell, occupied by a bloody, mangled girl, half beaten to death, no less.

Okay, I'll back up a little. I had news from Chiron. Recently, Rachel collapsed. like literally fainted. Since it caught everyone by surprise, we didn't notice that she had passed out until dinner, where she was found in the cave, muttering about new enemies. We were too late to catch any details, except for a creepy line about six people dying and their bloods being combined. Talk about weird.

Chiron told me to tell the seven to come to camp quickly, and I remember feeling lucky, because I just recently learned how to identify power sources, and shadow travel there. I knew Perce and the others were in Chicago, so I looked for a big power generator, and shadow traveled there, expecting to materialize right in front of Percy, but instead, came to focus in front of road kill. Really, I thought that she was a hit deer.

I prepared to leave. The deer made me want to throw up. It was in that bad condition. I tried to leave, but something was blocking my connection with the underworld. That's when I heard a groan form the "surely dead" heap of flesh and blood. It was also then, when I realized that "it" was a "she".

"Help..." It was so soft, I almost missed it. Practically whispering.

"Who are you?" Yes, I really said that when the girl was in critical condition.

"Sadie... Sadie... Sadie Kane..." She whimpered like a kicked puppy.

I immediately dropped to my knees and started slowly, carefully, and gently rolling her over, as she groaned in pain. "What in Chaos' dang universe happened?"

Her clothes were ripped apart, barely holding together by a few strands of thread. She had cuts so deep, they would for certain, leave scars, if not more. I may not be Annabeth, but I can tell when a cut is too deep for stitches, and this was one of them. It was only a couple of centimeters away from going completely through.

"Captured... Tortured... Setne... Evil... Very evil..." She tried to lift her head, but failed, and settled for nudging my arm towards her back, and I gasped for the second time in 5 minutes.

This one could have surgery, yet STILL be life threatening. It was at least 3 inches deep, and curving up like a coil or rope.

"Hold still." I tried to sound reassuring and confident, for the girl's sake, but the sight of the wound pretty much had me shaking in my shoes.

I took out my emergency canteen of Nectar and opened it. The air immediately filled with sweet scented aroma that smelled like honey suckle and grapes.

Now, I know what you're thinking. Yes, I didn't know if she wasn't a mortal. Yes, I could've killed her, but she was going to die anyways.

I poured as much Nectar as I dared on her back. I watched as her shoulders tense up, but then relax a bit. So I was right, she wasn't mortal. The wound was closing very slowly, almost too slow, and some blood was still gushing out along with some of the Nectar. I anxiously poured some more on her back, afraid that she'll burn up, but she just seemed to look better and better, but the wound was still bad. I emptied the canteen, expecting ash in front of me, but instead, she just seemed to regain her color and strenght.

"What are you?"

"A person..." She smiled weakly.

I heard loud thumps, and sensed that someone- _something_ was coming. I gathered up my strength to shadow travel back. "I have to go."

She lifted her head weakly. "No. Will you be back?.."

I knew what I was supposed to say. No. Never in a million years. Have fun with the rest of your short life. I had the feeling that we weren't supposed to have met. That we could be dangerous, a literal bomb set out to destroy all my friends and family. I sucked in breath to say my answer, but made the mistake of looking at her.

A girl my age, who was going through what nobody in their whole life should. I already knew my answer before I was going to say it.

"Yes."

Then I Shadow Travelled back to Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
